The Stranger
by ElizabethAnne1
Summary: Sometimes it takes someone you've only just met, to begin to understand yourself. Very AU and totally Babe.


**AN: Hello lovelies! Here's an early Christmas gift from me to you. A one shot that would not sit down and wait its turn in my head.**

**A few warnings, these two are adults and use adult language and do adult things. If you're not okay with some (a lot of) choice words and gratuitous lovin' then click that little X button in the top right hand corner.**

**Otherwise, grab a snack, a drink and get comfy. I'll see you at the bottom. **

**Oh and these characters are not mine. I just really like to play with them ;-p**

SPOV

_Am I really going to do this?_

I stared at my reflection in the glossy doors and twisted my rings in a nervous gesture I would have to get over really soon. I looked good, even I could admit that, if I could just get my hands to stop shaking. My new black dress fit well and was more revealing than anything I had owned in a long time. It was at least 3 inches above my knees and cut low enough that I had to adjust my cleavage so my bra didn't show. My shoes were incredibly high and did wonders for my calves, even if I had lost all sensation in my toes. My curly hair had been professionally straightened and hung in waves down past my shoulders, tickling the bare skin of my back. My tiny purse held only a valet ticket, breath mints, my phone, an envelope with a wad of cash inside and condoms.

Those reflective doors swooshed open on the tenth floor of the swanky hotel and I battled with the urge to head straight back to the lobby and run for my car.

_You deserve this._

_It's been way too long._

I'd been repeating these words to myself for the last week, ever since my good friend, Lula, had slipped the scrap of paper with his contact info into my sweaty little palm.

I stepped out of the elevator on shaky knees, murmuring my mantra under my breath. By the time I got to room 1015 I was finding it hard to breathe. I gave my rings one last twist and looked down at my left hand. Those sparkling diamonds had been on that finger for over a decade now and I felt a fresh wave of guilt washed over me.

_Do you think he ever felt guilty? How many times did you suspect?_

He'd never been overt in his dalliances, he had at least respected me enough for that. Or, perhaps it was more for fear that word would get out and his career would be threatened if he weren't discreet.

I tugged those beautiful rings off my finger and slipped them inside the tiny pocket in my clutch. I'd put them in the safety deposit box tomorrow. I had no more need for them.

With more resolve than ever, I rubbed my thumb over the dent in my ring finger and decided right then and there. No more. No more being treated like that, no more 'stand-by-your-man' even if he does things that mortify you, that injure your psyche, your very self-worth. I was more than I am now when I met him, and I will be more again. No man will ever do that to me again.

It wasn't just the cheating and the lies. It was the alienation, the way he made me feel like I was the only woman in the world in the beginning, only to slowly fade from the daily happenings of my life, our life. It started with skipping breakfast at home with me in favor of work meetings and networking, and ended 10 years later with a trashy headline: GOVERNOR ORR SNAGGED WITH SEXY BLONDE. That tabloid headline was accompanied by a long article, detailing a lascivious affair, and a picture of him with a girl of the tender age of nineteen as they were caught leaving her studio apartment.

The part that I hated the most wasn't him using me for my family name to boost himself into politics or all the girls he'd finally admitted to fucking. It was the fact that I had accepted my position as 'Political Wife' like that was my lot in life. That it hadn't even occurred to me that I could be more, until now that is. Really, he'd done me a huge favor in being caught.

I was free.

I reached up with much steadier hands and gently rapped my knuckles against the ornate wooden door. It opened almost immediately, like he'd been waiting on the other side for me to screw up the courage to knock. I sucked in a breath. Lula had said he was gorgeous, tall and well built, sexy. She hadn't said he was the amalgamation of every feature I'd ever found attractive. He had thick, shiny, almost black hair, long enough on top to sweep over his forehead just above gorgeous deep brown eyes that were underscored by prominent cheekbones. A perfectly masculine square jaw and sensuous, full lipped mouth, which was tipped up in the corners at my obvious perusal of his beauty, rounded out what was quite possibly the most attractive face I'd ever seen. He was over six feet with broad shoulders highlighted by the beautifully cut black jacket he had on. His slim hips emphasized by his tailored pants, hanging just so on his long legs. And, oh god, what looked like was behind his fly had sweat beading at my hairline. He reached out a hand for mine, accustomed, I suppose, to a flummoxed reaction on a first encounter. I'm sure every single one of his clients reacted the same way.

"Hello," he said with a polite smile and a velvety, deep voice. "Please, come in."

_Oh, yes!_

I stepped inside the plush room. Every detail tasteful, but elegant enough to know that this was a five star hotel all the way. The massive bed was visible through an open doorway from the sitting room and my mind and body instantly wanted to jump ahead to what I was really here for.

I turned to face him and could think of not one single thing to say.

"I, uh, my name is Stephanie," I finally got out.

"I know, I've seen your picture," he said. I immediately tensed. As of tomorrow I would no longer be the First Lady of New Jersey, but that didn't mean that I was okay with being caught in a scandal. He saw my reaction and raised a hand in a gesture of calm. "No, Lula showed it me." He gave me a sexy smile, "although, in person is significantly better."

"Oh," I said anxiously. "What else did she say?" My friend might have been his employer, but she knew what stakes there were here.

"That this is a celebration of sorts," he murmured, "a reawakening." He reached into the ice bucket next to the sofa and pulled out a bottle of champagne. Not the standard, staid Dom Perignon either, it was a blush colored bottle, Armand de Brignac if I'm not mistaken. I'd only had it once and had loved it. I wondered if Lula had passed on this information as well. He popped the cork with a reserved flourish and filled a crystal flute for us both. The incongruity of that delicate glass in his large hand tempered by the elegance of his long fingers. "To your future," he toasted, gently clinking his glass to mine. I sipped the deliciously crisp, effervescent champagne, delighting at the bubbles bursting on my tongue.

He watched me intently, arching a brow in inquiry. "Amazing," I told him. "Very, very good."

"I'm glad you like it." He stepped closer, close enough to feel the heat emanating from him. Ordinarily I would step back, but now that he was inches from me, I could smell him. His scent even more inviting than the wine. Yes, he was a professional, his every move was calculated to seduce me, and it was definitely working, but I was shocked to feel myself dampen. He hadn't touched me save for the handshake at the door and I was already getting wet!

"I don't know what to do here," I admitted on a shaky sigh. I looked up at his face, hoping that he would take the lead for now. It had been so long since I had been touched by another person. My husband had even gone so far as to move into a different bedroom, citing his worry that his late work hours would disturb my sleep. My only pleasure derived from hard plastic and silicone for at least three years now.

I needed this_._

I saw the understanding on his face, but it didn't look like pity. His features seemed to sharpen and his eyes deepened to almost black, either he was actually turned on or he was an incredible actor. His hand came up to my cheek and he buried his fingers in my hair. My heart was pounding so hard that I'm sure he could see my pulse pounding in my neck and all I could think of was how much I wanted this man, this beautiful stranger.

He dipped down, softly kissed my ear and whispered, "Tell me what you want, Stephanie."

"You," I whispered, my cheeks on fire.

He moved until his face was level with mine. "You have me, what do you want me to do?"

I took a deep breath. Why is it so hard to say what you really want? Shouldn't years of ignoring my own needs and placing the advancement of my husband's career above all else make it easier to just say it now that I was here, with him? He took the flute out of my hand and placed it on the table. He took that hand and put it to his throat, at the perfectly formed knot in his tie. I tugged the short end loose and the pale blue silk came undone, gently slithering free of his collar. He took it from me and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder. "Tell me what you need," he said more firmly. He gathered both of my hands and put them to the top button of his shirt. I slipped the first tiny disc out of its eyelet.

"I…" I closed my eyes and shook off my fears, all my insecurities and just let it all out. "I want to be wanted," I admitted tremulously, my voice gaining strength as I continued. "I want someone to want me so much, that they feel it clear down to their toes, like they can't touch me enough, taste me enough, feel me. I need to feel warm skin..." I worked the rest of his buttons open and placed my hands on his firm chest, amazed at how perfectly muscled he was. "I need to be connected with another person, to feel passion and lust and, oh my god, I _need_ to have an orgasm and have it be caused by another human being and not a toy." I tugged his shirt-tails out of his pants and smoothed my hands over his flawless naturally tanned skin. "My god, you are so perfect." I muttered. I looked at his face as I ran my hands over his shoulders and started to push his shirt and jacket down his arms. "I need to touch a cock that's hard for me, because of me, and I need to feel it slide deep inside me," I whispered. "I want _you_ to do all that for me." I bit my lip, filled with disbelief that I had just said all that out loud. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," he said, his voice deeper now, not as smooth. "I can do that for you." He shook off his jacket and shirt and stepped around behind me. "You need to catch up, babe," he murmured quietly, pushing my hair over my shoulder. "You have too many clothes on." I felt his fingertips trace over my bare shoulder blades, setting off a shiver that had nothing to do with the temperature in the room. My dress slackened as he slowly lowered the zipper and I refused to give into the temptation to hold it in place. I was here specifically to enjoy what this gorgeous man wanted to share with me and any insecurities would only ruin this for me. He rendered me breathless when he pushed those warm hands inside the bodice and cupped my hips, sliding the dress off and down. He didn't let go as I stepped out of the puddle of slinky black fabric, leaving my shoes on, liking that they put me to within a few inches of his height. "You have a beautiful body, Stephanie," he said softly in my ear. His hand drifted down and cupped my ass cheek through the lacey crisscross of straps of my panties, they were absolutely the sexiest pair I had ever worn and left nearly as much skin exposed as a thong. "So firm." He gave a little squeeze, "your skin is so soft though. You take care of yourself don't you?" I nodded, a little drunk on the feeling of his warm skin on mine.

"I started going to the gym when my husband seemed to… um, lose interest in me." His hands moved to my waist and he guided me to face him.

He looked me fully up and down, his gaze lingering on my breasts, clad only in black lace. The bra had cost nearly $200 and the hitch in his breathing validated every penny. He pinched the tiny bows at the base of each skinny strap, plucking lightly. "Jesus, you are fucking gorgeous, babe." He cupped my face and caught my eyes. "Your husband is an idiot, but I'm glad he was. You wouldn't be here with me if he wasn't," he told me.

We stood like that for a beat, me needing him to just do something already and him probably waiting for some signal from me. I guess my ragged attempts at breathing was sign enough and he lowered that sexy mouth to mine. And, oh god, did he know how to kiss. Those full lips, soft and insistent, his fingers sliding into my hair, holding the back of my head, keeping me close. I felt the tip of his tongue touch the seam of my lips and I opened my mouth to him. The soft stroking of his tongue on mine very nearly setting me on fire. Suddenly he was pulling me down, guiding me to straddle him. I hadn't even noticed that he had reversed our positions so he could sit on the sofa. Good thing too, my knees were far too wobbly to continue this standing up.

He pulled his mouth away from mine and kissed his way down my neck, lingering at my collarbone making me cry out when he licked at a new found sensitive spot.

How could this complete stranger be making me feel things that I wasn't sure I'd ever felt before?

I had one hand wound into his hair securing his face to my throat and the other was marveling at the smoothness of his back. He was all hard muscle and silky skin and my mouth watered at the idea of nipping his shoulder as he slid into me.

I don't think I've ever actually wanted to bite someone before_. _But he was just so damn… delicious.

I was high on my knees, trying without words to get those perfect lips in the vicinity of my breasts, his hands were anchored at my hips, fingers slipping under the straps of my panties, when he pulled me down flush against him. Right against _him. _He was so hard, and oh, it felt incredible.His cock felt long and thick and I could feel the heat of him through his pants. I couldn't help but rub against it, so fucking turned on that I was vibrating with it. He placed an open mouthed kiss against the swell of my right breast and I think I stopped breathing all together. His hands crept up my back and deftly unclipped my bra, gently tugging it down my arms. He cupped both breasts, lifting them slightly. Keeping my eyes, he kissed each pebble hard nipple, letting his tongue dart out to lap at the very tips. My head lolling back on my suddenly weak neck. Every single spot where he touched, sparks were shooting inwards, straight down to where I ached. My fingers gripped tighter in his hair and he grunted but didn't let up his delicious assault, driving me wild and making me think that for the first time in my life I might come from nipple stimulation alone. Of course, I was now dry humping his cock so that may have contributed as well.

I pried my fingers from his scalp and flattened my palm over his well-formed chest, pleased to feel that his heart was beating just as fast as mine. I flicked my thumb over his small, brown nipple and scratched my nails to his navel, very gently tugging the sparse hair that disappeared under his belt. He hummed and drew my tit deeper into his mouth, a jagged moan falling out of my mouth at the resulting throb from my pussy. His hand darted from my side to snatch the champagne from the table. He took a sip and pulled my face down to his, kissing me deeply, sharing the ice cold drink.

_Fuck, this is almost too much already. _

He took another sip and closed his lips over my nipple again, watching my reaction closely. He lifted his hips slightly and rubbed his cock the length of my center, and, oh god, I was this close to exploding. I clutched his neck, needing an anchor and his hand grasped my ass, rubbing me against him even more firmly, the tip of his dick, pressing, pressing, pressing against the one spot that was screaming for attention. He wrenched his mouth from me, "you're going to come aren't you? Do it Beautiful, come on me," he rasped. He roughly pinched my neglected nipple and I detonated, back arching, muscles contracting, toes curling. I distantly heard him say, "Fuck yeah, babe, just like that," before I slumped forward and buried my face in his neck, breath ragged and filled with a warm glow, huffing his scent like an addict. Amazed that this man, a man whose name I didn't even know, had just made me orgasm harder than any other I could remember.

The bliss I was feeling was only heightened when he stood with his arms holding me tight to him, the cool bottle still held in his right hand, and strode towards the bedroom. He set the champagne down and stood at the side of the bed, allowing me to slide down him and onto the plush mattress. I scrambled to my knees and drew him closer still by his belt, I wrapped my hand behind his neck and pulled that mouth to mine, needing to kiss him more than I needed air to breathe. A shiver wracking through me feeling his fingers in my hair again. I fiddled with his belt and button one handed, slowly sliding his zipper down. I flattened my hand against him, feeling the warm solidness of his erection through the fine wool of his pants, probably ruined now from the juices I'd left on him. He groaned into my mouth and I slipped my hand inside his fly, becoming even more excited to find he wasn't wearing any underwear. There was nothing between my anxious fingers and his firm lower abdomen with its slight smattering of dark hair. I tunneled my hands into the back of his pants and cupped his luscious ass, pushing his pants down as I went. Wondering how every inch of him was just so fucking perfect. His cock stood straight out unencumbered by fabric, and it was a work of art, long and fat, and hard, so, so hard. So thick that my thumb and forefinger didn't quite meet when I circled the base and slowly pumped my hand to the smooth, bulbous head of it.

He tore his lips from mine and stepped out of his shoes, a touch of desperation coloring his actions. That, right there, that's what I really needed from all this. I needed to be desired. I needed affirmation that just because Richard had had a short attention span, didn't mean that it was my fault. Intellectually I knew that, but deep down, I had always worried. Worried that I wasn't young enough, pretty enough, sexy enough anymore. Yet here I was with this incredibly sexual being and I had him wanting me. ME! I knew that this was his job, but there were some things you just can't fake.

He climbed onto the bed and knelt in front of me, his face serious, his eyes taking me in. He reached back and yanked off his socks, letting them sail across the room. He pulled me to him, plastering our torsos together from chest to groin. And, oh god, feeling this gorgeous man pressed against me, I couldn't have kept my eyes open if I tried. I felt drunk and floaty and if he let go of me I might actually drift away. It was amazing to me that I had spent so long starved for affection, and I had just put up with it. I had missed this feeling, this closeness, as much as I had missed sex itself.

He kissed down my neck and slid his fingers under the straps of my underwear, pushing them down, sobering me with the realization that I was about to be completely naked in front someone for the first time in what felt like eons.

"Don't," he whispered. "Don't overthink it. You're beautiful. I want to see all of you." I nodded shakily and he tugged them down to my knees, urging me onto my butt, he backed up and pulled off my pumps and tossed them aside. He rubbed his thumbs over the indentations the leather had left over the arch of my foot. He lifted each foot to his mouth and planted a light kiss over the red mark left behind, everything inside me clenched. Foot stuff wasn't anything I'd ever enjoyed, but I was quickly realizing that anything he did got me going. He reached for my underwear, pulling them off and they too, flew across the room. "You have no idea how much I wanted to rip those off you," he growled as he leaned forward over me, dragging me up towards the pillows. "They were just too pretty. I'm going to think about the way you look in those for a long time."

The idea that he would think of me in any capacity after this night was intoxicating. So much so that I was lost for words, temporarily caught up in the image of him stroking himself and thinking of me.

He kissed me again, allowing his weight to settle on me, pinning me to the bed. My hands couldn't find a spot they liked best, roaming everywhere I could reach, his back, his ass, his strong arms. The feeling of his cock against my thigh, hot and pulsing, making me crazy. He worked his way down my body, stopping at my breasts again. "These are beautiful, Stephanie," he told me, sucking gently. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect." He continued downwards, peppering sucking kisses past my belly button, his hands sliding higher up my thighs, his thumbs urging them apart.

I knew what he was going to do and it was absolutely one of my favorite things on the planet. I was nearly crying for joy by the time he nuzzled his nose against my hip bone, desperate to feel his magical tongue on my clit. "You smell fucking delicious, babe," he growled, catching my eyes. The look on his face so intense my hips flexed involuntarily. He flashed me a sly grin, pushed my legs further apart and wedged himself between my thighs. He rubbed his thumb over my lips and moaned lowly. "So wet," he muttered. More to himself than to me. He looked me square in the eye as he lowered his mouth to me; that thumb working into my folds holding me open. His tongue gently lapped over that most sensitive part of me and I nearly levitated. He hummed deep in his throat and flattened that tongue on my clit, after that I was lost. His lips and tongue making me moan and sigh, clutch at his hair and bite my lip so hard I could taste blood. I felt his finger trace my entrance and, oh god, I needed to feel it inside of me.

"Please… inside, please…" I begged. His eyes darkened even more and he pushed that long finger inside me. My elbows collapsed and my back met the pillows with a light thump. He worked a second finger inside and sucked lightly at my clit, flicking the tip of his tongue over it, throwing me headlong into another climax.

I lay there, boneless and glowy, watching him slowly climb back over me. He held himself up on his elbows, but allowed his lower body to lower onto me, fitting into the cradle of my hips.

"Hi," he whispered.

My hands were spread over his shoulder blades and I pressed down, lifting myself up to him. "Hi," I said. I closed the inch wide gap between us and kissed him, shockingly loving the taste of me in his mouth.

I lay back and pulled him with me, his arms caging me in, my tongue exploring his mouth, trying to get that little bit closer. He was slowly rubbing his dick against my hip, each undulation firmer than the one before.

He broke the kiss. "Tell me what you want, Stephanie. I want to hear it," he rasped.

I held his eyes, already well aware of how much directness turned him on. "I need you to fuck me. I need to feel this," I wedged a hand between us and ran a finger the length of his erection, "deep inside. I need you to make me scream."

He searched my eyes and nodded. Rolling off of me, he stood and grabbed his pants off the floor, digging in his pocket he came out with a gold foil wrapped condom.

_I hope he has more than one._

He knelt next to me again and placed it in my hand. Now this was something I was very, very rusty on. I know it wasn't rocket science, but doing it wrong could lead to things I wasn't prepared to think about just then.

I sat and took a second to really look at him. He was still beautiful, but a wildness had taken over his features, predatory almost. His breathing grew slightly labored when I rubbed my hands over the ridges of muscle than ran down his flanks. His cock was about two inches from my face and there was a tiny bead of fluid at the very tip, just begging for me to lick it away. He must have sensed the direction of my thoughts and moaned low in his throat, his dick bobbing slightly. I leaned down and wrapped my lips around the head, swiping my tongue over the tiny slit. His fingers landed on my cheeks and his body went rigid. "Fuck," he gritted. "Your mouth, babe." He moaned again, "feels so good." I sucked him in deeper, enjoying his sounds of pleasure, loving that it was me that was making him feel like this.

He allowed me a few more seconds before gently pulling out of my mouth and tapping my hand, still clutching the condom. "Put this on me," he said.

I felt a little frisson of panic and looked up at him helplessly, "Help me?"

He smiled and nodded. "Tear it open and take it out." I did as he said and pulled the slippery latex out of the packet.

His finger traced the roll on the outer edge, "It goes this way up, pinch the tip and use your thumb and forefinger, like you were stroking me, to roll it down to the base. Leave a little space at the end for when I come." His voice had taken on a gravelly quality and his left hand was at my shoulder, his thumb softly tracing over my pulse. All of it combined to raise the hairs at the nape of my neck.

"Okay," I whispered. I smoothed it over him, noticing right away, that even though the latex was incredibly thin, I could no longer really feel the heat of him in my hand. He pushed me back and drifted his hand down my body, finding a deliciously ticklish spot where the top of my thigh joined my hip. The grin that spread over his face at my involuntary giggle made my heart pound. He was just so unbelievably beautiful.

His fingers slipped between my legs and one pushed inside quickly followed by a second, he rotated his arm and rubbed the pads of those fingers roughly against the front wall, almost scraping.

The giggling was over now, now I was very nearly screaming.

He climbed between my legs and knelt. Spreading my thighs over his, he rubbed the head of his cock over my pussy, nudging my clit, before pressing down and pushing just the head inside. His teeth were working his bottom lip and his whole body tensed. "Oh, this is going to be so good, babe," he said with a moan. I wanted to say something in agreement, but I didn't have any sensible brain cells left. They were too mired down in endorphins to care about words. He slowly, so fucking slowly, pushed all the way in.

_Oh, how I missed this. _

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Was all I managed to get out. The fullness I felt was just this side of uncomfortable, the slight burn setting off a wave of heat and euphoria that I felt in every point of my body.

He leaned over me, sliding his hands underneath and anchoring them over my shoulders and started a slow, deep, push-pull that had left my eyelids too heavy to open. The dreamlike quality of everything increasing exponentially when his lips descended on mine again.

I pried my eyes open, needing to see him. He pulled away slightly and touched his forehead to mine, staring right into my eyes.

_Holy shit, but this was intense._

His thrusts became stronger, harder and suddenly, I couldn't shut up.

"Yes… please… so good… harder… please!" He sat back, pulling my hips with him, but leaving my head back on the pillows, steadily grinding his fat cock deep inside. I watched as he licked his thumb and placed it directly below my clit, rubbing tiny circles around it, making my toes clench so hard.

"I can feel you getting even tighter, babe. Is that beautiful pussy going to come again?" He asked raggedly. "Are you going to come on my cock?" He pressed down harder with his thumb and increased his pace, somehow getting even deeper. He tilted my hips up even more with his free hand and that was all it took.

This time I did scream, loudly.

All I could do was hold on as he leaned down again and slammed into me, once, twice, three times before letting lose a long, low, deeply satisfied groan. I found myself hypnotized by the tight cords of muscle standing out in his neck as his climax washed over him and the bead of sweat that trickled down from his temple, dripping onto my chest.

Much to my displeasure he pulled out quickly, his hand holding the condom securely and collapsed to my side. He let go of his cock and pulled my face to his, lazily kissing me, dipping his tongue into my mouth.

He stood and sauntered into the bathroom, returning seconds later, condom free and semi-hard still. Placing one knee on the bed, he grabbed the champagne bottle and reclined with his back to the headboard. He dragged the fingers of his free hand through my hair and smiled down at me. "Thirsty?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm." I hummed, still basking in that gorgeous, glowy feeling.

He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and lifted me, tipping the bottle at my lips. He let me drink for a second before putting it back on the table. "How do you feel? Tired?"

"A little, mostly I feel really good," I told him. When we had spoken on the phone last week, we had agreed on the whole night and I definitely wasn't done with him yet. Judging by the fact that he was almost fully hard again, I'd say he wasn't finished either.

He smiled darkly. "Good. Get up on your hands and knees, babe."

I did as he said and smiled to myself as he kissed his way down my back.

_Yes, I definitely needed this._

I woke slowly, still smiling, bone-meltingly relaxed and slightly sore, like I had gotten a good workout in. Which if you think about it, I did. I really, really did. He had left hours ago, I had been face down on the plush bed, only slightly conscious. He had kissed my ear and murmured how much he had enjoyed his night with me. The last thing I remember before sleep pulled me under was him imploring me to not lose his phone number.

I sat and stretched gazing out at the view of Central Park. It had to be close to noon by now, the sun high in the sky, green leaves as far as the eye could see, joggers and strollers taking in a beautiful sunny Saturday in the city. I had the sense that this was a new start for me. I was no longer just Richard Orr's wife. I was me, Stephanie Plum, and I had plans.

I hopped out of bed and winced at my reflection in the mirror. The mega-bucks blow-out was history, my hair was a total rat's nest. I stepped closer to try to finger comb it when I noticed a note on the dresser, an envelope tucked underneath, I recognized it as the one I had discreetly put in his pants pocket last night.

Picking up the note in one hand and the envelope in the other, I realized that the envelope was just as thick as it had been when I had taken it out of my purse. He hadn't taken any of the money? Totally confused, I skimmed the note and then read it again, flushing hotly when his words sunk in.

_Stephanie,_

_If anyone owes anyone anything, it should be me to you. Believe me, it was my pleasure. Every single time. When you walked into the room last night, I thought that you were beautiful, but what you showed me of yourself was so much more. _

_I'm guessing that you don't know much about my business, but this wasn't a job to me. Doing _that_ hasn't been my job in a very long time. I should have been clearer when we spoke to arrange everything. Maybe you should sit down with Lula and really discuss what it is we do._

_Please don't let the philandering of your moron of an EX-husband color your opinion of yourself. There is clearly something wrong with HIM and not you._

_You are incredibly desirable, gorgeous, and imminently fuckable._

_I did want you, immediately. With 'a holy shit my hands are shaking' intensity._

_I loved the way your hands felt on me and how you moaned when I touched you._

_I couldn't taste you enough, feel you enough, get close enough._

_I did feel connected to you, deep passion for you, lust for you. I think you felt that too, at least I sincerely hope you did._

_And Babe, my cock was hard for you, because of you. Repeatedly. Because you are without a doubt the sexiest woman I have ever met._

_Oh, and when you screamed, you made me feel like a goddamn king. Did anyone ever tell you how fucking gorgeous you are when you come? I think I did last night, but if I didn't manage to get the words out, you are. So damn beautiful. _

_I hope that when you're ready, you'll call me again._

_Thank you for last night,_

_Ricardo Carlos Manoso_

Ricardo Carlos Manoso?

Oh my god, I had purposely not asked his name, thinking that a level of anonymity was best in this situation. Lula hadn't given me the number of one of the escorts that worked for her and her partner. She'd given me the phone number _of_ her partner. The man who'd gotten her off of the street when she was a teenager, helped her through college, protected her and even introduced her to her husband Pierre. Only I and another of our close friends knew what she did for a living. Everyone else in our circle assumed she was a Stepford Wife, like them.

I grabbed my phone from my bag and dialed her, she picked up immediately, a grin apparent in her voice. "Hel-lo-oo!" She sang.

"You didn't tell me who he was! I tried to pay him!" I accused.

She laughed long and loud, taking a solid two minutes to sober. "I bet he loved that! Did you enjoy it?" She asked, undeterred by my attitude.

I smiled despite myself. "God, yes. It was amazing."

"Then shut up and say thank you."

"Thank you," I said with a giggle.

"Oh, listen to you! Was that a giggle? It's been a long time since I heard you make a sound like that."

I sighed contentedly, "Yeah, tell me about it."

"He called me this morning, you know. When he was leaving the hotel. You made quite an impression."

"He's pretty unforgettable too." I admitted with a long satisfied sigh. "I should go shower and get out of here."

"I'm glad it was what you needed, Steph. You deserve that." I laughed at that. "I gave him a bag of your things yesterday, he said he left it in the bathroom for you. Didn't think you'd want to spend your first morning as a single lady doing the walk of shame."

God, she was the best. "You're a really good friend, you know that."

"I know, right!" She laughed, "Don't you ever forget it either."

"I won't. I love you," I said sincerely, hoping she knew how much her friendship meant to me.

"I love you too. Go shower. Dinner at my house tonight. I've been waiting a long time for you to dish about your sex life."

_Yes we have._

I wasn't going to give her _all_ the details, but the images that flashed in my mind were enough to get me going again.

The feeling of his hand holding my hair almost roughly as he slammed into me from behind. His finger wandering to places I'd never let anyone go before.

The silk over steel feel of his erection in my mouth, the musky taste and scent of him.

The way my ass cheek fit into his hand, the way he watched me as he tongued my breast.

The way it felt when I finally dug my teeth into his thickly muscled shoulder, how he moaned and fucked me even harder.

And the sounds he made when he was gentle, when he was forceful, and, oh god, when he came.

I would definitely be calling him again someday, maybe sooner than someday.

I had to take care of me first though.

**AN: That's all folks. I'm ending it there. There's room and enough loose ends here that I could continue this if you guys want. I just have to concentrate on the other FOUR stories I'm juggling. One of which I haven't posted any of yet and I'm up to chapter 18! I swear I have ADD.**

**Consider this a little holiday stress buster, written over two days, and it made me smile the whole time. Yes, they're a little unconventional, but I loved them just the same. **

**I hope you all liked it too. **

**And there will be an update soon. Not sure which story, as I have the next chapter started for all of them :)**

**Oh, because I suck at embedding links; if you want to see her undies I wrote about, which are really gorgeous, go to the Agent Provocateur website and look up the Tina Brief, under the category: knickers (a steal at $190!) and the Love Demi Bra (also $190, apparently, beautiful, but completely impractical underwear is exorbitantly expensive!).**

**Let me know what you thought,**

**Love,**

**EA xoxo**


End file.
